Only Love
by icko14
Summary: Warning: Yaoi, Death Fic, AU. It's a MitKo. Tell your love one you love them before it's too late. Reviews are appreciated!


Only Love  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own Slam Dunk, Dr. T does. I got the inspiration to do this story through a radio program called "Radio Tabloid". If there is anyone out there who knows what I'm talking about, I transformed the story into a yaoi and added some parts. Plus, Mitsui's proposal is a * rough * version of Julia Roberts' character's proposal to Richard Gere in the movie Runaway Bride. Please don't sue me!  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is a deathfic yaoi, AU, MitKo, just to let you know. If you don't like these kind of things, click on the 'BACK' button or else don't tell me when you write your review that I didn't tell you. This is your warning.  
  
Anyway, this is my first ever MitKo (Finally!) and it is ONE-SHOT.   
  
Lady Ice Dragon, if you happen to be reading this, remember that I told you that I could never bring myself to write down a MitKo? Well, I did and you know why? I was listening to the radio awhile ago and * poof * I got the inspiration to do this! Hope you like it! Mit-Michan, if you too happen to be reading this, correct me if I'm wrong but are you the one who reviewed my other fics and indicated that you support MitKo? Well, if you are (if my memory serves me right) this one is dedicated to you! Sorry, if it's a deathfic, though! I'll try harder the next time. Lady Ice Dragon, this is dedicated to you, too! * smiles *  
  
=========  
  
"I'll go home and read your email, okay?" I said as I opened the doorway. I turned around to wait for his answer before closing the door behind my back and I saw the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes on. Blue eyes are staring intently at the monitor in front of it, mouth etched into a small pout, his whole face registering full concentration.   
  
Hisashi looked up from the computer where he was busy typing away to look at me in the eye. He grinned ruefully. "Sure thing, Min-kun," and with that he turned his gaze away from me and directed his eyes towards the computer's monitor again. I looked at him one last time as I close the door softly, careful as not to interrupt my blue-eyed angel in his work.   
  
"Kogure-san, are you going home already?" Momiji, Hisashi's secretary asked me when I passed by her desk on the way out of the office.  
  
"Hai," I answered briefly giving the younger girl a smile.  
  
"Well, Have a good day! Good luck at your duty! Hopefully there won't be that many accidents today!" she said referring to my job. I'm a doctor at the town hospital and day in and day out, I have to meet a lot of people who encounter life-threatening and life-shaking accidents.   
  
"Ah, no duty for me today! I'm not needed but anyway, thanks! I'll see you soon!" I replied as I walked backwards to where the elevators were.  
  
"Bye!" was the last thing I heard from her before she was out of my sight.  
  
I reached the elevators. Unfortunately, I have to wait for one that will be passing the floor where I am in, which is the top floor. Hisashi is one of the top executives in this company that's why his office is located in the top floor. Sort of executives' privileges, he told me.  
  
I brushed my dark brown hair out of my face and pushed my glasses up my nose as I waited for the elevator, which was taking its own sweet time. Good thing I don't have a shift today. This is one of those rare days when a doctor like me can get a well-deserved, if I do say so myself, day-off. I put my hands inside the pockets of my black denim pants as I waited patiently.  
  
I am in a very good mood because I have a very sure feeling that this would be the day. The day that Hisashi will tell me he loves me, after all Valentine's Day is tomorrow. He told me awhile ago that he sent me an e-card and that I should go home and open my mail and read it. I am pretty sure that what is written in that e-card is his confession of love.  
  
Even though, we have been dating for the past two years, he has never told me that he loves me. Sure, he has made a lot of gestures to let me know that he loves me but he has never uttered the words 'I Love You', not even once. I myself have not yet told him that I love him. I guess I'm waiting for him to make the first move. I think that I got used to him always making the first move that I feel a little weird about the thought of saying those words to him first.   
  
Our relationship even started with his first move. For the past few months before we got together, we have been flirting like crazy to each other. Hisashi was the professional flirt while I respond to him by what he calls 'innocent' flirting. At night during those crazy 'flirting' days as we liked to call it, I would lie in bed, thinking about him and how he drives me crazy because he isn't 'only' mine. Hisashi, no doubt is a hot guy and I know that a lot of girls and guys are after him that I get really worried that someone might take him away from me. I did consider asking him to be mine, bit I'm not that strong and I always ended up chickening out and doubting his liking me. Days passed and I figured that he got tired of the occasional flirting that one stormy lonely night, he suddenly appeared in front of my doorstep.   
  
* * * FLASHBACK * * *  
  
  
Thunder roared outside and lightning flashed and lighted for a moment the otherwise dark stormy night. I vary between liking these stormy nights. I like it because then I can curl up in my couch and read my favorite book without anyone bothering me and knocking at my door. Then again, I hate it because I can't go out and it becomes one of those lonely nights with no one to talk to and spend the night with.  
  
Now, that specific stormy night, I wasn't feeling either of the two. However, since there was nothing else to do, I then decided to grab a bag of chips and the book that I was reading at the moment and curl up in my couch. I started reading the book while pigging out on potato chips, which for a doctor is an unhealthy thing to do. But, what the heck! It was once in a lifetime anyway.  
  
My heart was beating fast. I could swear that it could be heard from miles over if not for the noise made by the still raging storm. My breath was ragged for I was near the exciting part when the main character of the story was all alone in the dark creepy mansion when he heard a noise up the attic and was about to come face to face with the mansion's resident evil ghost when…   
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
I think I jumped a mile from shock. I calmed myself down and told myself that it was only the book getting to me. Now, that is what I call a convincing and very good, author! I closed the book and placed the bag of potato chips on the center table. I fixed my glasses, took a deep breath and headed out to my front door. I opened the door and saw… Mitsui Hisashi standing on my doorstep drenched in water. His clothes and hair were dripping wet but… he looked HOT! Obviously he ran all the way from his home to mine, which wasn't that great a distance but still, there is a storm. I can only stare at him open-mouthed in shock. He was the first one to speak.  
  
"Let me speak first," he started, his breath uneven, probably from all the running he did. In my mind I thought that the hell it's okay. I don't think that at that moment I could've even breath! I heard him take a deep breath to control his breathing. "We've spent the last few nights together and you don't know how much happiness I've felt during those times. Those times when you're near me and we talk about just about everything there is to talk about make me feel light inside. Every time I hear you laugh at my jokes sends shivers down up my spine. That is why I realized that I want you to be mine," he paused for awhile to catch his breath.   
  
My jaw dropped even lower at what he said. He must have taken it the wrong way because the next words that came out of his pretty mouth were more in a pleading tone. "I guarantee you that there will be good times but I also guarantee you that there will be bad times. I guarantee you that there will be times when one of us or maybe both of us will want to get out of this. But I also guarantee you that if I don't ask you to be mine right now, I'll regret it for the rest of my life," his blue eyes were pleading at my brown ones.  
  
It is an underestimation to say that I was shocked at his proposal. I was near to tears! However, I didn't want to break down and cry in front of him… That would not be good. Instead, I gave him what he refers to as my 'angel' smile. "You're wet. You'll catch a cold if you don't dry up. Come in and take a bath," I held the door for him so he can enter. However, before he entered, he gave me the most breath-taking kiss I've ever received. From then on, I knew he is mine.  
  
* * * END OF FLASHBACK * * *  
  
DING!  
  
The elevator had reached my floor and it now opened to let me in. I stepped inside as I anticipated what awaits me at home.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I turned the knob on the door of my bachelor pad when I heard the 'click' sound. I looked around my well-furnished and well-kept middle sized apartment and sighed. I love my apartment! I've worked my butt off just so I can get a nice apartment like the one that I have now. I didn't come from a rich family. My father left my mom when I was only six years old and my mom was my only 'parent' figure. Unfortunately, my mom died and left me in this world at the age of sixteen. Although, she left me some money so I can at least live for a while, I had to work to get myself through medical school. I was a working student and it wasn't easy but I am proud that I managed somehow. Now, I take pride in what I have.  
  
My apartment is cozy and has a homey feeling. It has two rooms, one which is mine and the other which is a guestroom. My living room and kitchen are simple. My living room has a one long couch and two single couches and a center table. So as not to make it look bare, I have two beanbags around which is Hisashi's favorite every time he comes around my place. My kitchen is very modest. It has all the necessities and yes, I do cook. My favorite place in my apartment is the balcony adjacent to my room. A sliding glass door is the one that separates my room from the balcony. The balcony has a pretty view of the blue ocean behind my apartment. I can only remember countless nights when Hisashi and I snuggled there, doing nothing but staring at the stars in the sky.  
  
I took of my shoes as I strode over to the refrigerator to grab a can of soda. I entered my room and walked over to my laptop, which was placed, on a coffee table just before the glass door, which separates my bedroom and the balcony and turned it on. I connected to the Internet as I sipped the cool refreshing taste of my soda. When I heard that my computer has logged on to the network, I quickly clicked on Internet Explorer and went to my mail. I clicked on my inbox and saw... nothing. Not even a single mail from anyone.  
  
I was so shocked, not to mention depressed that the confession of love that I was waiting for is not there. I know that Hisashi told me that he has already sent it but it's not there. I grabbed my cellular phone from my pocket and dialed Hisashi's cell number. I didn't want to call him in the landline because I didn't want to tie up his secretary's line. I waited... And waited. Finally, on the tenth ring, he answered.  
  
"Hey," he sound irritated and not too please to hear from me right at the moment but since I had already called, there's no backing out.  
  
"Hey, yourself. I didn't receive your emai."  
  
"Well, look here, I did send it," he replied his voice starting to rise. From the background, I can hear his secretary ennumerating the tons of things he has to finish today. I heard him shuffle and move the mouthpiece away from him but still near enough so I can hear what is going on."Momiji, please come back later, okay? Thanks." Then I heard him come back on the line again.  
  
The moment he was back on the line, I was getting really irritated. I wanted to shout at him but I kept my cool. I mean, I wouldn't be asking for that e-card if he hadn't told me about it. I did the next best thing that I know to tell him how annoyed I was that the card wasn't in my inbox, I snapped at him. "Don't raise your voice on me! All I was saying is that the card that you told me you sent is not here!" emphasizing the words 'you'.  
  
"What do you want me to do?!? I told you, I already sent it. It's not my fault that it isn't there yet," Hisashi, noting my tone shot back.  
  
"Send it again," I answered through gritted though. Man! Valentine's Day is tomorrow and my boyfriend and I are having a fight!  
  
"Oh come, on Min-kun! Stop being childish! Is it that important to you?!? It's only an e-card!" his voice sounded really irritated.  
  
My eyes shot up at the words 'childish' and 'only an e-card'. How can he think of it as that way?!? How can he think I'm being childish? Is he that busy that he doesn't even know that Valentine's Day is tomorrow and all I'm asking for him is an e-card? "Just send it again," I repeated tersely.  
  
"Fine! I'll even send it a hundred times!" he replied his voice louder than usual.  
  
"Fine!" and with trembling hands, I shut my cellular phone off, without even saying 'Good Bye'. I also turned off my telephone line. I am so angry, confused and depressed all at the same time that I'm not up to talking to anyone. I hopped on to my bed and snuggled on a pillow, crying.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Don't forward any calls for me to me. I'll be working the night off," I informed the nurse at the circulation desk. An hour of crying in my bed made me realize that the best way to forget about our fight is to work. At least working in the hospital with the sick people will keep me busy.  
  
"Very well, Dr. Kogure," she answered back respectfully.  
  
I proceeded to the emergency room where I know that a lot of people will need my help. As soon as I entered the emergency room, the doors from the outside of the hospital opened and three people rushed pushing a hospital emergency bed (the one with the wheels found in ambulances, sorry I forgot what it's called). I quickly ran over to them and saw a man lying on the bed, covered with blood. They pushed the man to a corner where all the necessary medical emergency equipment is. I quickly checked to see if he has any pulse. He has none. "Get ready to revive his heart!" I barked my out my orders.  
  
One... Two... Three... BEEP! The man's body lifted about three inches from the impact. Still, there was no response. I did it again. One... Two... Three... BEEP! The man never even flinched. I know that if at the third time, he won't respond then there will be no hope. One... Two... Three... BEEP! He is dead.  
  
I put the machine that I used to revive his heart, back to where it came from, which was above the patient's head. However, it didn't even reach its right place for I had already dropped it. "It can't be...," I whispered not believing what is front of my eyes. The man that I had given up hope on saving was... I quickly reached out to the machine again and performed the operation again. I know that there will be no response but my brain and my heart refuses to believe so. "Don't die! Don't leave me!" I cried as I repeated the operation again and again.  
  
My colleagues were looking as if I was crazy. Then suddenly one of my dear friends, Dr. Akane stepped in from behind me. She grabbed me by the shoulders as one of the interns wisely took the machine away from my hands. I turned towards her, still numb and not wanting to believe what was happening. Dr. Akane hugged me and caressed my back. "Kimi-chan, you're a doctor. You have to accept this," she whispered in my ear as she tried to comfort me.  
  
Her words hit home and I just started crying in her arms. The man that was lying dead and bloodied behind me was the same man that I loved and stupidly had an argument just two hours ago... Mitsui Hisashi.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Momiji told me that after I hung up on him, it took him twenty minutes to calm himself down. He tried calling me, but of course all the lines that connected to me were dead. Worrying that something was wrong, he hurriedly left the office and drove over to my house. His car collided with an oncoming truck, which had a drunk driver behind the wheel.  
  
I stared at his tombstone. It read: Mitsui Hisashi May 22, 1993 - September 19, 2018. May he rest in peace. I choked on as I read the words. This is the first time that I visited his grave. I didn't come to the funeral, it was just too much for me. I kneeled down to be in height with the tombstone. I placed the baby's breath flowers that I had with me beside the tomb. Baby's breath was his favorite flower. Before standing up, I kissed my finger and placed it on top of his carved name. "I love you. I'm sorry if I never told you," I whispered regretfully as tears started flowing down my cheeks again. I was amazed that I had any tears left after all the crying that I have done.  
  
I stood up. The wind blew my hair and it covered my misty glasses. I removed my hair from my face and took my glasses to wipe it. I put it back on, and with one last look, I turned away. I put my hands on the outside pocket of my leather jacket and strode home.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I don't know what I'm doing in front of my laptop, waiting for my inbox page to load. I swore to myself that I will never ever open it again but it was as if some invincible force pushed me to do so as I entered my door. I waited patiently and as if crying awhile ago wasn't enough, my tear ducts did it again as I saw the finished page. I had received 101 copies of the same greeting card and I knew who sent it. However, there was another lone email. I clicked on it and read it. It was a notice and it read:  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Greetings!   
  
We are apologizing for the delay of these greeting cards to your inbox. We experienced web traffic last Valentine's Day that we could not send it. We are hoping for your kind consideration.  
  
Signed,  
  
The Management Team  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
My tears just flowed harder. I clicked on one of the greeting cards. It has a picture of a beautiful rose in it and the background music that is playing is 'Only Love'. To add to that, the dedication was all that I hoped it to be.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
My Dearest Min-kun,  
  
  
So let them say it's wrong  
For me to love you...  
They could never feel the way that I do when we kiss  
When we're close like this  
  
  
They can't see inside my soul,  
They can't know the love we know,  
All they do is waste their time,  
They can never change my mind...  
  
  
It's what my heart says that, that is what I listen to...  
It's what my heart feels, that tells me what to do...  
It's what my heart knows, that's the only truth I know  
All I hear is what my heart says to me  
  
  
Let them say that I'm a fool  
To fall so deeply...  
Cause they will never ever be loved so completely...  
How can they even talk that way?  
  
  
They can't see it through my eyes,  
They can't feel this love insid...  
All their words don't mean a thing  
They can't change the way I feel...  
  
  
And I have never felt so sure about anything  
See, you are the one, the one that I need  
It doesn't matter what they think  
Or what they say  
I'm loving you, anyway.  
  
  
I LOVE YOU MY MIN-KUN! HAPPY VALENTINE"S DAY!  
  
  
Yours eternally,  
  
  
Your Sashi-kun  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
And as if it was a sign, my tears stopped flowing and I can't cry anymore.  
  
~ OWARI ~ 


End file.
